dontenniwaraufandomcom-20200223-history
Kotarou Fuuma
Kotarou Fuma (風魔 小太郎 ''Fūma Kotarō)' ''is a character in the Donten ni Warau series. His real name is Isame Fuuma (風魔 '''壱雨). Introduction Kotarou is a prisoner at the Gokumonjo unbeknownst to neither the Kumō family nor the Yamainu, otherwise known as the Orochi Extermination Squad. He is also Shirasu Kinjou ’s twin brother. Along side his twin brother, they secretly seek the Orochi's vessel and welcome the Orochi himself. Appearance Kotarou has a pony-tail. His white hair is wavy like his twin brother's. He is commented to be identical to his twin brother. He wears a fox mask which belonged to his father. He also has a scar on the right side of his face and body, which was gained from attempting to save his mother (who was on fire). Although it was unknown when he underwent to rite of passage, but before that, he had black hair and black eyes. Personality Kotarou is quiet and mysterious. He is persuasive, just like his older brother. Kotarou also has a childish side to him. He gets lonely easily and can also be quite insecure. Since the Fuuma clan believed that twins are cursed, Kotarou was hidden away from the village by his parents. Unable to leave the cave, he was jealous of his twin brother.The inability to become a full fledged Fuuma caused him to desire to become one more than Shirasu did, even if it meant to kill one of his family members. Nevertheless, he cared deeply for Shirasu as well as his family. This was shown when he was discovered by the village (after Shirasu's rite of passage), the 9th Head of the Fuuma clan decided to kill Kotarou and his mother. At the sight of his mother being set on fire and was at the edge of falling off a cliff, Kotarou did not hesitate to held his mother's hand to prevent her from falling. Eventually, the fire crawled onto the right side of his body, leaving a permanent scar. Despite his mother's pleading, Kotarou refused to let go of her hand until Shirasu cut off their mother's hand in order to save his brother. __FORCETOC__ Quotes To Shirasu: “I want to become a Fuuma.” To Shirasu: “You are me.” To the Fuuma: “From now on, we are the head. The two of us are the tenth head, Fuuma Kotarou.” To Shirasu: “I’m the only one who can bring out your talents, and the only one that can bring out mine, is you.” To Shirasu: “With you, me, and the Orochi, the world will know the Fuuma name once more. The age of the Shinobi will return.” To Shirasu (referring to Nishiki): “You entrusted that girl to support the Kumo brothers, who had been betrayed by ‘Shirasu.’ In your place, did you not?” To Shirasu: “Ever since you entered the Kumo household, you’ve changed. I’m somewhat concerned that your sympathies may have shifted.” To Shirasu: “In the worst case scenario, so long as you live on, the Fuuma will not die.” To Shirasu: “I felt uneasy. That eventually, the day that you abandon the Fuuma will come.” To Shirasu: “You were with the Kumo for ten years because of the plan. And each time you came to the condemned prison gate, you had changed. You were able to smile. Your face had softened. I almost asked, many times, ‘Who are you?’” To himself: “The Fuuma Clan. The revival of the clan is our sole objective. But I haven’t the talent to be head. It is my other self who should lead the Fuuma.” To Shirasu: “With my other half, for the first time, I took my place with the Fuuma. But you don’t need my help to be the head.” To Tenka and Sousei (referring to Shirasu): “To the Fuuma…and to him, you are seeds of chaos. Wither along with me.” Trivia During his stay in Gokumonjo, he had many habits: -If he woke up in a bad mood, he would kill the guard who woke him -He ate all of the sweet food, but refused to eat vegetables -He was allowed to leave the cell at nighttime. However, he would get lost. The guards would have to go out and look for him because he would not be back the following morning -He insisted on not going to bed until Shirasu came to see him His real name is Isame Fuuma according to the Gaiden movie. However, in the Gaiden manga, his true was never revealed. The name Kotarou Fuuma was a name for the 10th Head of Fuuma clan, representing the two of them (with Shirasu) as one person. Kotarou Fuuma is an actual ninja in Sengoku era of fuedal Japan.Category:Characters Category:Deceased